Harry's Leben und welche Rolle Draco darin spielt
by Patty-chan
Summary: Tja, nun ist es vorbei. Der Epilog ist up, und somit geht (m)eine FF zu Ende...wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß beim lesen!!!
1. Eiskalte Liebe oder Winterferien in Hogw...

Ookay, wie fang ich an? hmmm... -. -°  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, das ist alles von einer genialen Frau namens J. K. Rowling...ich benutze Harry und Draco nur für meine perversen Spielchen...hehehe.  
  
Warnings: Öh...nichts schlimmes. Nur Yaoi. Also etwas ganz natürliches. Und das Ganze wurde von einer Geistesgestörten verfasst.  
  
Kommentare: Ist aus Harry's Sicht geschrieben. Wenn auch nicht gerade gut. Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem. Hoffentlich.  
  
Danksagungen: Ich danke meinen Eltern, dafür, dass sie mich gezeugt haben. Wem noch? Öh, Rowling-san, dafür, dass sie Harry & Co. geschaffen hat. Und Hans Olsson, der mich mit seinem Buch "Rollenspiele" inspiriert hat. Übrigens sehr zu empfehlen, das Buch! Und Dank an meine kranke Phantasie.  
  
Ich bin jetzt fertig. Wer noch weiterliest, dem herzliches Beileid, aber viel Spaß dabei!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ich saß nachdenklich auf meinem Platz in der Großen Halle. Außer mir waren nur wenige Schüler da. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine sind über die Winterferien da geblieben. Ich nippte gelangweilt an meiner heißen Milch und ließ seinen Blick über die Tische schweifen. Am anderen Ende des Saales, konnte ich Draco sehen. Auch der schien nichts besonderes zu tun zu haben, denn Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenfalls weggefahren. Als ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde, wandte ich mich wieder meiner Milch zu. Eigentlich konnte es mir ja auch egal sein, was Draco machte. Eigentlich. Wenn nur wenigstens jemand da gewesen wäre, um sich vernünftig zu unterhalten! Ausgenommen Malfoy, natürlich. Ich trank den letzten Schluck und stand auf. Vielleicht sollte ich mir etwas aus der Bibliothek ausleihen. Obwohl...etwas Quidditch-Training wäre auch nicht übel. Also beschloss ich, meine Sachen holen zu gehen.  
  
Endlich konnte ich mich mal wieder in die Lüfte erheben. Der kalte Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht. Ich flog so schnell, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Mein Herz schlug heftiger. Es dauerte lange bis ich endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Denn von dem Ganzem hin und her, hoch und runter konnte ich noch nie genug bekommen. Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einer der Tribünen-Bänke nieder. Durch den kaltnassen Schweiß klebte der Stoff meiner Kleidung an meinem Rücken. Ich wischte mir feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Na, Potter?" Ich blickte auf. Vor mir stand Draco, eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt, in der anderen den Besen haltend. Er sah recht fertig aus, atmete schwer. Seine Wangen waren nicht so blutleer wie sonst, sondern rötlich gefärbt. Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte ich. "Nichts besonderes..." Er seufzte hörbar laut. Dann fuhr er fort: "Brauchst' wohl Training, um mich zu schlagen?!" "Du weißt genau wer von uns beiden Training nötig hat.", sagte ich genervt, stand auf und ging in Richtung Dusche. Mein Herz schlug schneller, wenn Malfoy in meiner Nähe war, doch ich durfte mir ja nichts anmerken lassen. Zögernd betrat ich den weiß bekachelten Raum. Ich griff an meinen Pullover und zog ihn langsam aus. Dann sah ich zur Tür. Draco. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Sein Blick fiel auf mich. Er machte mich nervös. Ob er wohl auch duschen wollte? Zumindest sah es ganz danach aus. Draco hatte doch gerade auch trainiert, oder? Langsam kam er näher. Oh Gott, er war schon viel zu nah. Gleich würde er direkt vor mir stehen. "Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Wieso sollte es?", fragte ich zurück und tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich streifte mein T-Shirt ab. Er sah mich noch immer an. Musterte mich. Warum tat er so etwas? Meine Hände griffen an meinen Gürtel. Zögernd öffnete ich ihn. Währenddessen ließ ich meinen Blick zu Draco schweifen, der seinen dunklen Umhang auszog. "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu verfolgen?", brach aus mir heraus. Meine Gedanken waren es, die ich da hervorbrachte. Einfach so. Ohne jeglichen Grund. "Ich verfolge dich nicht, Potter. Ich will duschen." Also doch. Seine Finger öffneten langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Ich starrte ihn an. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, egal wie sehr ich das vermeiden wollte. Es war eine wirklich beschissene Situation. Da stand ich, halbnackt, zusammen mit der Person, die ich am meisten hasste - so sah es jedenfalls aus- und wir beide wollten duschen. Als ich nur noch die Shorts anhatte, nahm ich meine Sachen, ging in die Dusche, die am weitesten von Malfoy weg war und knallte mein Zeug in den dafür vorgesehenen Spind. Erst als ich mich mindestens zehnmal vergewissert hatte, dass Draco nicht zu mir sah, zog ich auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück aus und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Es gab nur drei richtige Duschkabinen, bei denen statt einer Tür dunkelroter Stoff (oder was auch immer es war), angebracht war. Nach dem Quidditch duschten wir alle gemeinsam bei der langen Wand, an der mehrere Duschköpfe angebracht waren. Die Mädchen hatten einen eigenen Duschraum. Genauso gab es noch zwei andere, für die gegnerische Mannschaft, so dass es das erste Mal war, das Draco und ich zusammen duschten. Ich hoffte, dass es auch das einzige mal war. Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf, obwohl ich eigentlich noch kein Wasser brauchte. Zuerst wollte ich wissen, ob Draco an der Wand oder in einer der Kabinen duschte. Vorsichtig schob ich den Vorhang ein kleines Stück beiseite und spähte durch den Schlitz. Draco ließ seine Sachen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes in die Nische schweben, in der normalerweise unsere Quidditch-Umhänge lagen. Noch immer machte er keine Anstalten, zu duschen. Er hatte ein grünes Handtuch unter den Arm geklemmt und sah sich um. Anscheinend überlegte er, welcher Duschkopf seiner würdig war. Was machst du hier eigentlich? So was nennt man spannen, Harry. Wütend, über mich selbst und die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die, wie ich zugeben musste, recht hatte, zog ich den Vorhang zu, legte meine Brille beiseite und stellte mich in den Warmen Regen der Dusche. Es war angenehm zu spüren, wie das Wasser an mir hinunterlief. Vorsichtig tastete ich nach dem Shampoo, dass hier immer -genau wie die Seife und das andere Zeug- bereitstand. Doch ich konnte es nicht finden und die Tatsache, dass ich meine Brille nicht aufhatte, begünstigte meine Situation nicht gerade. "Suchst du vielleicht das hier?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken wandte ich mich um. Verschwommen konnte ich Draco's Umrisse erkennen und sah, wie er eine Flasche triumphierend in die Höhe hielt. "Malfoy?", fragte ich, obwohl ich doch genau wusste, dass er es war, der da vor mir stand. "Jaaah?", entgegnete er. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass er wieder mal dieses gehässige Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. "Gib mir das Shampoo zurück!", fauchte ich ihn an. "Oh, soll mir das Angst machen, Potter?" Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. "Na, was ist?", sagte er provozierend. Oh Gott, er kam näher. Ich wich zurück, doch wegen der engen Duschkabine presste ich mich schon an die erwärmte Kachelwand. Malfoy griff an mir vorbei an den Drehknopf und stellte das Wasser aus. Es kam mir vor, als schlüge mir mein Herz bis zum Hals. Seine Hand streifte meine Schulter. Mir wurde heiß. Er starrte mich an. Verdammt, er starrte mich an! "An wen denkst du gerade, Potter?" "Was?!", entgegnete ich verwirrt. Wie kam er jetzt da drauf? "An wen denkst du?", wiederholte er. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. An wen? Na an dich. Du stehst vor mir. An wen sollte ich sonst denken? Ich drängte mich noch weiter an die Wand. "An niemanden." , log ich. "Was geht dich das überhaupt an?" Draco grinste. Soviel konnte ich erkennen. Ich tastete trotzdem nach meiner Brille. "Hier.", sagte er. Seine Finger glitten in meine Hand und reichten mir die Brille. Ich blinzelte ungläubig in die Richtung. Zögernd setzte ich meine Brille auf. "Siehst du jetzt was, Blindschleiche?", fragte Malfoy und grinste. "Hör auf mit dem Scheiß.", sagte ich und wandte meinen Kopf beiseite. Draco stand noch immer direkt vor mir. Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde ich jetzt bestimmt noch röter. "Und...an wen denkst du?", wiederholte er. "Ich hab doch gesagt, an niemanden. Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt?" Draco beugte sein Gesicht zu mir hinunter. Ja, er war etwas größer als ich. Na und? Er antwortete nicht. Wenn er wüsste, wie nervös ich jetzt war. Schrecklich. "Jetzt müsstest du es sehen. Deine Brille hast du ja mittlerweile." Er deutete an mir herunter -ich traute meinen Augen nicht. So etwas hatte ich ja schon befürchtet. Ich tat also erstaunt. "Na, was ist, Potter?" Er stützte seine Hände samt Shampooflasche neben meinem Kopf gegen die Wand. Sein Körper berührte meinen. Verdammt. Beschämt sah ich zu Seite, um nicht seinen durchbohrenden Blicken ausgeliefert zu sein. "Es ist nichts. Gar nichts. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", murmelte ich. Es klang irgendwie weinerlich. Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Ich hätte eigentlich niemals Quidditch trainieren dürfen, nein, ich hätte doch lieber ein Buch gelesen. Aber nein, ich musste natürlich wieder auf den Besen steigen. Der Besen...genau, der Besen! Das war die Lösung. "Ach...dieses beachtliche Teil ist also gar nichts, ja?" Ich sah auf. "Na ja...also...", begann ich und überlegte, wie ich es ihm erklären sollte. "Ja?" Ich hatte Malfoy selten so interessiert erlebt. Anscheinend mochte er meine missliche Lage. "Beim Quidditch..." Das war ja schon mal ein brauchbarer Anfang. "...ich meine...der Besen...und so..." "Du geilst dich dran auf? Oh Mann, Potter, bist du gestört.", lachte Draco. Ich atmete innerlich auf. Ein Glück. "Kann ich mir jetzt die Haare waschen?", fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich hoffte, so könne ich mir Malfoy vom Hals schaffen. Noch immer hielt er mein Shampoo in der Hand. Plötzlich stellte er das Wasser wieder an. "Hey, was soll das?", fragte ich erschrocken. Er ergriff mit der freien Hand meine Brille und legte sie zurück auf die Ablage. Dann zog er mich unter den Duschstrahl. Ich merkte noch, wie er das Shampoo weglegte und etwas anderes nahm. Duschgel? Dann spürte ich auch schon seine Hände auf meinem Körper. "Hey, was soll das?!", fragte ich noch einmal, während ich versuchte, mich loszureißen. Oh Gott, war mir heiß. Er verrieb das cremefarbene Zeug lange auf meiner Brust und es war, als würde er mich von hinten...nein... meine Gedanken, wo waren sie schon wieder? Verdammt. Okay, es war, als würde er mich von hinten umarmen. Seine Hände streichelten geradezu über meinen Körper. Sie glitten immer tiefer...verdammt tief. Ich vergas ganz, mich zu wehren. Es war so schön. Mein Atem wurde schwer. "Gefällt's dir, Potter?", säuselte Draco in mein Ohr. Ich keuchte laut. Im nächsten Augenblick war es mir peinlich. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. "Na?", fragte Draco verführerisch. "...hör...auf...da-...damit...", log ich laut atmend. Jeder hätte merken müssen, wie gelogen es war. Ein "hör auf damit" schon fast zu stöhnen...da widersprach sich so einiges. "Ach? Und das meinst du wirklich ernst?", lachte Malfoy. "..ja...ich...klar...", brachte ich noch halbwegs vernünftig heraus. Ich spürte Draco's Zunge. Scheiße. Warum tat er das? Er arbeitete sich von meinem Ohr über meine Wange. Sein Hände griffen an meine Schultern und er drehte mich langsam um, damit seine Zunge weiter an meinem Gesicht entlanggleiten konnte. Sie streifte meinen Mund. Draco stoppte kurz und leckte sich selbst über die Lippen. Was wollte er? Mich wahnsinnig machen? Wenn es das war, hatte er gewonnen. Er machte mich wahnsinnig. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen. Seine Hände glitten meinen Nacken hoch und vergruben sich in meinem Haar. Er kam näher und zog mein Gesicht zu sich. Er küsste mich. Oh mein Gott, er küsste mich! Ich spürte, wie Draco eine Hand über meinen Rücken nach unten gleiten ließ. Er streichelte mich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir nicht gefällt.", hauchte er, als seine Lippen sich kurzzeitig von meinen lösten. "Wa-..." Doch Malfoy ließ seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten und ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Es war einfach überwältigend. Seine Hand glitt nach vorne. Er wollte doch nicht etwa...?! Doch, er wollte. Draco stoppte seinen Zungenkuss. Sofort glitt seine Hand tiefer. Jetzt war es so weit. Er tat es. Mist. Er hatte mich da, wo er mich haben wollte: In der Falle. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, als er so...an mir rieb. Ich stöhnte. Verdammt laut. "Potter, Potter...", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "So was aber auch. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es stimmt." Wieder brach ein Stöhnen aus mir heraus. Wenn er so plötzlich mit mir reden wollte, sollte er gefälligst damit aufhören! So konnte man sich doch nicht unterhalten, oder? "Aber anscheinend doch.", meinte er grinsend. "Du bist ja ganz wild...darauf..." Nein, alles nur das nicht. Nicht jetzt. Bitte, nur nicht jetzt. Hör auf Draco, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist. "Ich...ich...", brach aus mir heraus. Gefolgt von einem Stöhnen. Ich kniff die Augen zu. Draco...jetzt hast du's geschafft. Ich bin gekommen.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Tadaaa! Das war der erste Teil. Wenn ich Lust habe (und ihr mir Kommentare schreibt, dass es euch gefällt oder so...), dann mach ich weiter. Vielleicht gibt es (Zeit-)Fehler, was ich zwar nicht hoffe, aber wenn's so ist, dann tut's mir Leid.  
  
Vielleicht hatte ja jemand Spaß dran, das zu lesen (man wird ja noch hoffen dürfen!) .  
  
Ich hoffe auf Kommentare - positive und negative, sowie neutrale. Also: Alles zu mir, was in die Tasten gehau'n wird!!!!  
  
(\ /) ^.^ 


	2. Alltag, Alltag

Der zweite Teil! Zunächst das Übliche...:  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, das ist alles von einer genialen Frau namens J. K. Rowling...ich benutze Harry und Draco nur für meine perversen Spielchen...hehehe.  
  
Warnings: Öh...nichts schlimmes. Nur Yaoi. Also etwas ganz natürliches. Und das Ganze wurde von einer Geistesgestörten verfasst.  
  
Kommentare: Ist aus Harry's Sicht geschrieben. Wenn auch nicht gerade gut. Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem. Hoffentlich.  
  
Danksagungen: Ich danke meinen Eltern, dafür, dass sie mich gezeugt haben. Wem noch? Öh, Rowling-san, dafür, dass sie Harry & Co. geschaffen hat. Und Hans Olsson, der mich mit seinem Buch "Rollenspiele" inspiriert hat. Übrigens sehr zu empfehlen, das Buch! Und Dank an meine kranke Phantasie.  
  
So, und jetzt geht's wieder los! Aaaaaaaachtung, aufgepasst!  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Harry! HARRY!!!" Es ratterte an meiner Tür. Ich schlug die Augen auf. "STEH AUF!!!" Petunia? Was machte Petunia auf einmal...ich griff mir an meinen Kopf, in dem es laut hämmerte. Musste das jeden Morgen sein?! Das Rattern verstummte. Sie hatte wohl endlich aufgehört, gegen meine Tür zu donnern. Ich tastete ziellos auf meinem Nachttisch herum und ergriff meine Brille. Verschlafen setzte ich sie auf. Als ich meine Gedanken ordnete, merkte ich, das etwas nicht stimmte. Oh, Gott. Was hatte ich da gerade geträumt? Das war doch nicht wahr, oder? Verdammt. Ich richtete mich auf. Dann schlug ich die Decke zurück. Gleich würde ich mal wieder Frühstück für meine "netten Verwandten" machen müssen. Na toll. Für meine Probleme interessierten die sich sowieso nicht. Es war ihnen eh scheißegal, ob ich nun einen Traum mit Malfoy hatte, oder nicht. Einen feuchten Traum, wie ich zu meinem Entsetzten gerade feststellen musste. Ich ließ meine Hand wieder aus den Shorts gleiten. Verrückt. Und das wegen Draco. "HARRY!!!", kreischte eine Stimme. Schon wieder meine olle Tante. Über meinen Rücken lief ein kalter Schauer. Gelangweilt stand ich aus dem Bett auf und ging zu Hedwig. Ich öffnete die Käfigtür und füllte Futter in ihren Napf. Als ich meine Hand zurückziehen wollte, biss sie mich in den Finger. Klasse, nicht mal meine Eule konnte mich noch leiden. Obwohl ich es ihr nicht verübeln konnte, immerhin hatte ich ihr keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ich schloss die Käfigtür mit den Worten "Jetzt nicht, die Herschafften wollen auch noch bedient werden." und wandte mich um. Dann ging ich nach draußen ins Bad. Ich schloss ab. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Dudley es früher nicht hatte lassen können, unangemeldet ins Bad zu kommen, als ich gerade duschte. Er hatte mich dann rausgeschmissen und ich hatte nackt und nass vor dem Bad stehen müssen, wobei ich halb erfror. Von Petunias und Vernons Kommentaren ganz zu schweigen. Seitdem pflegte ich, die Tür abzuschließen. Ich stieg aus meinen Sachen und drehte den Wasserhahn der Badewanne an. Die Klamotten warf ich in die Waschmaschine, noch ein paar Sachen von Dudley hinterher, die er wie immer in die Ecke geschmissen hatte, Waschpulver, dann schaltete ich das Gerät ein. Ich beschloss, die restlichen Spuren meines Traumes, die noch an meinem Körper hafteten, durch ein Bad zu beseitigen. Also stieg ich in die Wanne, deren Boden nun schon großzügig mit Wasser bedeckt war. Endlich.  
  
"Na los, mach Frühstück.", keifte mich Petunia an. Ich nickte nur und wandte mich dem Toaster, den Pfannen und dem Ganzen anderen Kram zu. Wie üblich. Wenn ich nicht ohnehin schon schlechte Laune gehabt hätte, spätestens jetzt hätte ich sie gehabt. In Gedanken war ich immer noch bei dem seltsamen Traum von heute Nacht. Draco...was er wohl gerade machte? Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob er auch solche Träume hatte...mit sich...und mir...und allem. Gerade bemerkte ich, dass die drei Spiegeleier für Dudley anbrannten. Schnell nahm ich die Pfanne vom Herd und griff nach dessen Teller, um die halb verkohlten Teile loszuwerden. Ob Dudley wohl auch so etwas träumte? Bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde mir schon übel. Ich konnte -und ich wollte- mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie mein dämlicher Cousin mit Draco oder sonst wem...igitt. "Die Eier schind verbrammpft!", beschwerte der sich gerade mit vollem Mund, so das man einen guten Ausblick auf das halbzerkaute Essen hatte. Wie konnte man nur so abstoßend sein? "Oooch, mein armes Spätchen..." Weiter hörte ich Petunia nicht mehr zu. Die ewige Leier ging mir so was von auf den Senkel. Wortlos lies ich die nächsten, nicht ganz so dunklen Spiegeleier auf Vernon's und Petunia's Teller gleiten. Ich selbst nahm mir eine Scheibe Toast und setzte mich. "Dass du aber auch nie etwas richtig machst...", zischte mir meine Tante zu, während sie Dudley Krümel vom Mund wischte. Natürlich konnte ich Spiegeleier braten...wenn ich mich nicht -zumindest indirekt- von Draco ablenken ließ. Da. Schon wieder waren meine Gedanken bei ihm. So langsam war mir das unheimlich. Warum hatte ich eigentlich in der Nacht...na ja...ähm...ejakuliert? Wenn ich statt von Draco, von Cho geträumt hätte, dann könnte ich das ja nachvollziehen, aber Malfoy? Ich schluckte das Stück Toast, das ich schon die ganze Zeit über kaute, herunter. Vielleicht brütete ich ja eine Erkältung aus und hatte Fieber. Aber...eine Erkältung, mitten im Sommer? Das war ja nicht sehr realistisch. Ich machte mir wohl einfach zu viele Gedanken. Hey, es war nur ein Traum! Ein feuchter Traum, ja, aber nur ein Traum. Es gab doch sicher wichtigeres.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Tjaaa. Ich weiß das kam ziemlich überraschend. Ist auch sehr viel kürzer geworden, als der erste Teil. -.-° Sorry! Dafür, dass es so weitergeht, hasst ihr mich bestimmt. Ich hasse mich ja sogar selbst dafür. Okay, ihr dürft mich jetzt steinigen. 


	3. Willkommen, Sie haben Post

Das kennt ihr ja.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, das ist alles von einer genialen Frau namens J. K. Rowling...ich benutze Harry und Draco nur für meine perversen Spielchen...hehehe.  
  
Warnings: Öh...nichts schlimmes. Nur Yaoi. Also etwas ganz natürliches. Und das Ganze wurde von einer Geistesgestörten verfasst.  
  
Kommentare: Ist aus Harry's Sicht geschrieben. Wenn auch nicht gerade gut. Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem. Hoffentlich.  
  
Danksagungen: Ich danke meinen Eltern, dafür, dass sie mich gezeugt haben. Wem noch? Öh, Rowling-san, dafür, dass sie Harry & Co. geschaffen hat. Und Hans Olsson, der mich mit seinem Buch "Rollenspiele" inspiriert hat. Übrigens sehr zu empfehlen, das Buch! Und Dank an meine kranke Phantasie.  
  
Und nun geht's weiter. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht wieder so ne Folter. Eigentlich müsste es auszuhalten sein. *grins* Viel Spaß!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging ich nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch. "Weißt du, Hedwig, ich glaube, ich bin nicht mehr ganz dicht.", sagte ich und öffnete ihren Käfig. Sie zwickte mich in den Finger. Anscheinend war sie nicht meiner Meinung. Plötzlich hörte ich leises Flügelrauschen. Ich sah nach draußen. "Eine Eule!", rief ich erfreut und öffnete das Fenster. Das dunkle Etwas kam hereingeflogen und setzte sich auf meine Hand. "Hast du was für mich?" Hedwig lies ein missbilligendes Schnabelklappern vernehmen. Die große, pechschwarze Eule schuhute und legte einen dunkelgrünen Umschlag auf den Tisch. Ich setzte die Eule ab und nahm den Umschlag. Von wem der wohl sein könnte? Ich lies mich aufs Bett sinken. Doch bevor ich mich der geheimnisvollen Nachricht widmen konnte, wurde ich von lauten Geräuschen abgelenkt. Hedwig und die andere Eule lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf ums Futter. "Hedwig! Lass sie doch etwas fressen." , sagte ich energisch, doch beide waren von meinen Worten unbeeindruckt. Ich stand auf, schüttete etwas Futter aus der Packung und lockte so die dunkle Eule aus dem Käfig. Die pickte begeistert und flügelschlagend in meine Hand, wobei sie die Packung umschmiss. Doch diese Unordnung war kein Vergleich zu dem, was sie mit meiner Hand angerichtet hatte. Denn als die Dunkle fertig war, hatte ich an der Stelle eine blutende Wunde. Toll. Was war das nur für ein blödes Vieh? Hedwig war auch aus dem Käfig gekommen und bediente sich nun selbst an dem Inhalt der umgestoßenen Packung. Genervt von dem Geschehenen, drängte ich die fremde Eule in den nun freien Käfig und schloss die Tür zu. Ich sah auf meine Hand. Verdammt. Zögernd ging ich ins Bad um das Blut abzuwaschen. Als ich damit fertig war, nahm ich mir Verbandszeug und band die Wunden so gut es ging ab. Dann ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer.  
  
"Dudley! Lass den Brief los!", schrie ich meinen fetten Cousin an, der sich gerade an dem Umschlag zu schaffen machte. "Uh, ist der von deiner Freundin?", fragte er hämisch grinsend und lies einen seiner dicken Finger in den schon von ihm geöffneten Umschlag verschwinden. "Gib es einfach her.", antwortete ich bestimmt. "Und was, wenn ich's nicht tue?" "Dann..." Ich überlegte. Er wusste, dass ich nicht Zaubern durfte. Womit hätte ich ihm drohen können? Mein Blick fiel auf den Käfig, in dem noch immer die dunkle Eule saß. "Was? Was dann? Du kannst ja eh nichts machen! Genau! Du darfst nämlich gar nicht." Unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch und warf mit etwas Eulenfutter nach ihm. Ich sah, wie die dunkle Eule ihn gierig anstarrte. "Oh, du beschmeißt mich mit Krümeln! Das hat ja gar nicht wehgetan!" "Das nicht. Aber das wird es." Dann öffnete ich die Käfigtür und sofort stürzte sich die Eule auf Dudley, beziehungsweise das Futter auf dessen fetten Körper. Der flüchtete schreiend und voller Angst aus dem Zimmer. Zum Glück verfolgte ihn die Eule nicht lange, so dass ich sie bald wieder in den Käfig schließen konnte.  
  
Endlich konnte ich mich wieder dem Brief widmen. Aufgeregt nahm ich das graue, gefaltete Papier aus dem Umschlag. Ich setzte mich an den Schreibtisch. Dann las ich die Nachricht:  
  
'Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, aufgrund eines Anliegen meines Sohnes, sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihnen diesen Brief zukommen zu lassen. Da ich jedoch nicht sicher sein kann, dass nur Sie hiervon erfahren, möchte ich Sie bitten, persönlich mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie sind also eingeladen, am nächsten Samstag um 18 Uhr zu uns zu kommen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Gez.: Lucius Malfoy  
  
P.S.: Beiliegend finden Sie eine Wegbeschreibung. Um Antwort wird gebeten.'  
  
  
  
Ich starrte den Brief an, als hätte er mir gesagt, Snape würde in seiner Freizeit gerne rosa Tangas tragen. Lucius Malfoy schrieb mir einen Brief? Und das im Namen von Draco? Ich kramte in der Schublade nach Papier für die Antwort. Was er wohl von mir wollte? Das war das erste Mal, dass ich einen Brief von den Malfoys bekommen hatte. Ich nahm meine Feder und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
'Lieber Draco, ...'  
  
Nein. Draco und lieb? Ganz davon abgesehen musste ich den Brief doch an seinen Vater schreiben. Also noch mal:  
  
'Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy, ich freue mich natürlich sehr über diese Einladung.'  
  
Natürlich. Schleimiger ging es wohl nicht?!  
  
'Selbstverständlich nehme ich sie an und erwarte gespannt den nächsten Samstag.'  
  
Das stimmte sogar. Es interessierte mich wirklich, was sie von mir wollten. Aber, ob die Dursley's mich gehen lassen würden? Egal. Ich würde schon einen Weg finden.  
  
'Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
gez.: Harry Potter'  
  
Ob Draco und sein Vater mir das abkaufen würden? Auf jeden Fall blieb ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und band ihn an das Bein der schwarzen Eule. Dann lies ich das Biest nach draußen fliegen. Endlich war ich es los. Hedwig hüpfte zufrieden in ihrem Käfig zurück und machte erst mal ein Nickerchen. "HARRY!!!", hörte ich Vernon von unten her brüllen. Es ging bestimmt um das, was Malfoys Eule Dudley angetan hatte. Eines musste man dem Vieh lassen: Wenn's drauf ankam, konnte man sich auf sie verlassen.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sooo. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch auf den nächsten Teil und seid gespannt, wie's weitergeht! Um Kommentare wird wie immer gebeten. (Oh Gott, ich drücke mich schon fast aus wie Lucius!) 


	4. Was für eine Nacht

Ich möchte nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass es jetzt länger dauert, bis ich update. Die Schule hat wieder angefangen!!! (- Der ultimative Grund, seine Faulheit zu entschuldigen: "Ich muss doch lernen und Hausaufgaben machen und...")  
  
Äh, sorry. Dann wieder mal das Standard-Zeugs. Mit NEUERUNGEN (!) im Bereich WARNINGS !!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, das ist alles von einer genialen Frau namens J. K. Rowling...ich benutze Harry und Draco nur für meine perversen Spielchen...hehehe.  
  
Warnings: Öh...nichts schlimmes. Nur Yaoi. Also etwas ganz natürliches. Und das Ganze wurde von einer Geistesgestörten verfasst. NEU: Inzest. Es tut mir Leid, das muss jetzt eben sein. Und Rape. Musste genauso sein.  
  
Kommentare: Ist aus Harry's Sicht geschrieben. Wenn auch nicht gerade gut. Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem. Hoffentlich.  
  
Danksagungen: Ich danke meinen Eltern, dafür, dass sie mich gezeugt haben. Wem noch? Öh, Rowling-san, dafür, dass sie Harry & Co. geschaffen hat. Und Hans Olsson, der mich mit seinem Buch "Rollenspiele" inspiriert hat. Übrigens sehr zu empfehlen, das Buch! Und Dank an meine kranke Phantasie.  
  
So. Und jetzt geht's weiter. Freut ihr euch schon??? ^-^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Am Abend lies ich mich gelangweilt auf mein Bett nieder. Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und das wenige, was ich aus dieser Position durch das Fenster erkennen konnte, waren Sterne. Ich war müde, denn den Rest des Tages hatte ich damit zugebracht, den Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ich zog die Decke über mich und drehte mich um. Schlafen konnte ich jetzt noch nicht. Egal wie müde ich war. In meinem Kopf schwirrten noch Gedanken an Draco herum. Erst der Traum, dann der Brief...was würde wohl als nächstes kommen? Ich war doch nicht etwa...nein. Ich war nicht schwul und würde es auch wohl kaum werden. Bestimmt hatte ich gestern etwas schlechtes gegessen (was auch nicht verwunderlich gewesen wäre, bei dem, was die Dursley's mir vorsetzten). Oder es war ganz normal, dass man in meinem Alter etwas seltsam war. Etwas? Nun ja, etwas sehr. Vor allem, da ich gerade spürte, wie etwas an meinem Körper hart wurde. Meine Hand glitt tiefer. Ich versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas anderes zu denken, als Selbstbefriedigung und Draco. Zumindest Malfoy sollte raus aus meinem Kopf, wenn meine Hand schon so gefährlich nahe an meiner Erektion war. Wütend über mich selbst, meine Gedanken und alles zog ich sie zurück. Nein, Harry, du solltest jetzt besser schlafen. Genau. Schlafen. Solange ich keine feuchten Träume hatte, nicht *solche* feuchten Träume wie letztens, sollte mir alles recht sein. Gute Nacht!  
  
Ich sah Draco vor mir, wie er wimmernd auf seinem Bett lag. Mein Herz klopfte stärker, denn etwas sagte mir, dass Gefahr drohte. Ich wollte rennen, ob weg oder zu Malfoy war mir nicht ganz klar. Einfach rennen. Doch zu spät bemerkte ich die Ketten an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken, die mich an die Wand fesselten. Ich wusste nicht, was hier los war. Warum...warum lag Draco da vorne und ich war hier...gefesselt? Was sollte das alles? Und warum sah Draco so...bedrückt aus? Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit einem Knarren geöffnet. Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum. Ich starrte ihn an, doch er schien mich nicht weiter zu beachten. Sein Blick galt Draco, der auf dem Bett unruhig herumrutschte. Ich fragte mich, warum er nicht einfach aufstand und wegging, wenn ihm die Situation so unangenehm war. Doch bald bekam ich Antwort. Draco war- genau wie ich- angekettet. Doch seine Fesseln hielten ihn am Bett, auf dem er lag. Seine kalten grauen Augen starrten zu seinem Vater nach oben, der sich auf sein Bett setzte. Die Luft schien zu vibrieren und es wurde unglaublich stickig in dem Raum. Aber ich sagte nichts. Lucius hatte eine einfache schwarze Robe an, die er wohl niemals angezogen hätte, wenn er rausgegangen wäre. Nein, das war nicht der Mr. Malfoy den ich kannte. Nicht in dem Aufzug. Aber wie immer trug er diesen seltsamen Stab mit dem Schlangenkopf bei sich. Er streckte seine Hände nach seinem Sohn aus und streichelte dessen leicht errötete Wange. Ich sah, wie er Draco's Hemd aufknöpfte und seine Hände über seine Brust glitten. Ihn streichelten. Immer tiefer. Es war widerlich. Er zog Draco aus. Komplett. Bis kein Stück seiner hellen Haut noch mit Stoff bedeckt war. Ich sah, wie der Junge zitterte. Wie sein Blick flatterte. Wie sich sein Brustkorb beim Atmen schnell hob und senkte. Sein Vater musterte ihn. Er ergriff den Körper und presste Draco's Kopf an seine Brust. Der reagierte nicht. Er starrte. Er starrte in dei Leere, ins Nichts. In ein unendlich großes Nichts. Mr. Malfoy streifte seinen Umhang ab und drängte Draco's wieder an seinen eigenen, nur wenig dunkleren, Körper. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was jetzt kommen sollte. War das etwa in anderen Familien so üblich und ganz normal? Nein, so etwas war nicht normal, so etwas war krank. Es konnte nicht in Ordnung sein, nicht, wenn Draco so aussah. Nichts war noch üblich von dem stolzen und hochmütigen Slytherin, der nichts bessres zu tun hatte, als andere zu ärgern. Draco drängte sich zurück, so weit es nur ging. Seine Knie waren angewinkelt. Ich starrte... - ja, ich starrte- ...ich starrte ihm zwischen die Beine. Das war erniedrigend. Erniedrigend für mich, für Draco und in gewisser Weise auch für diesen Lucius, von dem ich vorher ein ganz anderes Bild hatte. Jetzt war er für mich ein Perverser. Einfach krank. Total gestört. Eben ein vollkommenes Arschloch, das gerade dabei war, seinem Sohn seine Erektion in den Mund zu drängen. Ich sah zu. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich war gefesselt. Ich hatte damit auch nichts zu tun. Es war eine Familienangelegenheit. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Draco bekam die volle Ladung ins Gesicht. Schien seinem Vater egal zu sein. Hauptsache, er hatte seine kranke Lust befriedigt. Der Junge schrie, als Lucius seinen Stab dazu missbrauchte, Draco in den Ars- ...nein. Weiter konnte ich nicht zusehen. Das war...einfach schrecklich. Es schien ihm nur noch mehr zu gefallen, wenn es seinem Sohn wehtat. Ich blickte kurz auf. Lucius stoppte Draco's Schrei mit einem Kuss. Nicht, wie man ein Familienmitglied küsst. Nein. Voller Befriedigung. Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Verdammt. Warum, warum musste so etwas passieren? Und warum tat mir Draco so...verdammt Leid? Warum wollte ich ihm helfen? Ihn all das vergessen lassen, was passierte? Ich hörte noch immer, wie er schrie. Irgendwie, klang es wie "Harry"...  
  
Ich schlug die Augen auf. Um mich herum war es dunkel. Eigentlich hätte ich die Augen auch zu lassen können. Ich richtete mich auf. Hatte ich etwa schon wieder geträumt? Irgendwie war es so anders...alles.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Tja, soo. Äh, wie ich bereits sagte, die Updates kommen mit größeren Abständen. Ich hoffe, diese kleine Episode da könnt ihr mir verzeihen. Aber wenn ich nicht das schreibe, was ich im Kopf habe, will ich gar nicht mehr weiterschreiben. So bin ich nun mal. Egoistisch, oder? Ihr müsst mir halt verzeihen. Bye! ^.~ 


	5. Es wird langsam ernst

Wie immer zuerst das Notwendige:  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, das ist alles von einer genialen Frau namens J. K. Rowling...ich benutze Harry und Draco nur für meine perversen Spielchen...hehehe.  
  
Warnings: Öh...nichts schlimmes. Nur Yaoi. Also etwas ganz natürliches. Und das Ganze wurde von einer Geistesgestörten verfasst. NEU: Inzest. Es tut mir Leid, das muss jetzt eben sein. Und Rape. Musste genauso sein.  
  
Kommentare: Ist aus Harry's Sicht geschrieben. Wenn auch nicht gerade gut. Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem. Hoffentlich.  
  
Danksagungen: Ich danke meinen Eltern, dafür, dass sie mich gezeugt haben. Wem noch? Öh, Rowling-san, dafür, dass sie Harry & Co. geschaffen hat. Und Hans Olsson, der mich mit seinem Buch "Rollenspiele" inspiriert hat. Übrigens sehr zu empfehlen, das Buch! Und Dank an meine kranke Phantasie.  
  
Tjaa, so langsam wird's ernst. Ich will aber nicht zu viel verraten. Lest es einfach!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ich drehte mich herum, um wieder einzuschlafen, aber ich konnte nicht. Mein Herz schlug noch immer so schnell, als ob der Traum Wirklichkeit gewesen wäre. Normal war das alles jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, öfters von Draco zu träumen...obwohl...na ja, es hätte schlimmer sein können. Zum Beispiel Crabbe und Goyle. Oder Dumbledore und McGonagall. Oder...nichts gegen Hagrid aber...gegen derartige Träume mit IHM hätte ich schon etwas. Igitt. Da war Draco ja noch ganz in Ordnung. Ich wollte eigentlich auch gar nicht wieder einschlafen. Wer weiß, was dann in meinen Träumen passieren würde?  
  
Vollkommen müde hörte ich das allmorgendliche Gepolter an meiner Tür. Ich hatte den Rest der Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie gewöhnlich, nur, dass ich mich hin und wieder bei einem Gedanken an Draco ertappte. Die Nächte waren...sie waren... ...schlimm. Einfach nur schlimm. Entweder schlief ich gar nicht, oder nur sehr wenig und unruhig. Ich träumte all möglichen Mist, flotter Dreier mit Draco und Hermine war zwar ein großes Übel, konnte aber noch von einem Vierer mit Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape und natürlich Draco übertroffen werden. Ich glaube, dass ich erst jetzt wusste, was man sich so alles gegenseitig in den Arsch schieben kann. Verrückt. Aber wenigstens lehrreich. Auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass ich solches Wissen jemals in meinem Leben brauchen würde. Doch schließlich war es so weit. Der Samstag kam und mit ihm die Nervosität. Ich sah ständig auf die Uhr, konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, das Essen für die Dursley's war ungenießbar und mein Herz pochte wie wild. Kurz nach vier ließ ich alles stehen und liegen und schloss mich in mein Zimmer ein. Dort suchte ich in meinem Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen, was wenigstens halbwegs passte. Ich blieb bei einer etwas älteren, hellen Jeans, die wohl ein Fehlkauf war und Dudley nie gepasst hatte, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie nicht ganz so ausgebeult wie die anderen aussah. Ich nahm mir ein dunkelblaues Hemd und legte es zu der Hose aufs Bett. Dann ging ich ins Bad.  
  
Ich brauchte viel länger als gewöhnlich. Ich duschte lange, aber immer mit Blick auf die Badezimmeruhr. Als ich endlich fertig war und aufbrechen konnte, war es gerade viertel nach fünf. Nachdem ich den Brief von Lucius in meine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, schloss ich die Tür meines Zimmers ab, um dann - möglichst unauffällig- aus dem Fenster zu klettern. Was sollte ich denn anderes tun? An den Dursley's kam ich nun mal nicht vorbei und das war der einzige Ausweg für mich. Ich lief einige Blocks weiter; es war nicht viel los, nur eine alte Frau war da, die mit ihrem Hund Gassi ging. Schließlich winkte ich mit meinem Zauberstab nach dem fahrendem Ritter. Schon bald kam der grell purpurfarbene Bus angedonnert. Ich stieg ein und kramte die Wegbeschreibung aus meiner Tasche. "Ich muss...äh, da hin...", stammelte ich etwas irritiert von den Pickeln in Stan's Gesicht und deutete auf den Zettel. "Wie viel...", wollte ich grade beginnen zu fragen, doch Stan nahm das Stück Papier aus meiner Hand und betrachtete es eine Weile. Recht unhöflich, aber was solls, dachte ich mir. Es war sowieso besser, wenn ich jetzt nicht sprach, denn meine Stimme klang irgendwie heiser. Wahrscheinlich machte das die Aufregung. "Tjaaa...", sagte er schließlich, "..das macht dann wohl 10 Sickel. Ich hoffe du hast's passend, wir haben im Moment wenig Kundschaft und deshalb kein Wechselgeld." Ich griff in die Hosentasche und zog einige Sickel hervor. Es reichte. Ich drückte Stan das Geld in die Hand und ließ mich auf einem der hinteren Betten nieder.  
  
Es war schon fünf Minuten nach sechs Uhr, als ich endlich vor der großen Villa der Malfoy's ankam. Ich stieg die Treppen nach oben und Griff mit zitternder Hand an den schweren Türklopfer. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Oh Gott, war ich aufgeregt. Der Eisenring glitt aus meinen Fingern und es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Scheiße. Warum musste mir das immer passieren? Ich starrte auf die dunkle Tür. Mist. Mist, Mist, Mist! Da, die Tür wurde geöffnet. Aber von wem? Da war niemand. Ich betrat zögernd die große Eingangshalle und sah mich um. Nichts. Niemand. Nicht eine Menschenseele. "Mr. Potter..." Ich erschrak. Woher kam diese Stimme? "Ha...hallo?", fragte ich zögernd. Noch immer war niemand da. "Setzen Sie sich bitte." Ich hörte, wie die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel. Selbst wenn ich wollte; weg konnte ich nicht mehr. "Setzen? Wo-...wohin...?", begann ich gerade zu fragen, als mein Blick auf einen dunkelroten Sessel vor dem erloschenen Kamin fiel. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich. Ich spürte den starken Herzschlag schon in meinem Kopf. Mir war wahnsinnig heiß, obwohl kein Feuer brannte. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Wir kennen uns ja bereits, nicht wahr?" Ich griff nach der Hand und spürte glattes Leder. Der jemand lachte. "Ich ähm..." Ich wandte meinen Kopf nach hinten und sah in Mr. Malfoy's Gesicht. "...Entschuldigung.", stammelte ich und ließ beschämt seine Hand los. Er winkte ab. "Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen direkt zu meinem Sohn aufs Zimmer...er hat ja etwas mit Ihnen zu klären, wie ich bereits im Brief erwähnte." Ich starrte in seine kalten, grauen Augen. Genau wie Draco...was dachte ich da schon wieder?! Verdammt. "Ähm...ja...aber..." Mein Herz klopfte schneller. "Warum haben Sie mir den Brief geschrieben und nicht Draco? Und warum durfte kein anderer davon wissen?", fragte ich zaghaft. Lucius lächelte. "Tja, das lässt sich leicht klären. Mein Sohn hatte keine Lust Ihnen zu schreiben, seien wir ehrlich... Sie und er verstehen sich ja nicht gerade gut; darum bat er mich, einen Brief an Sie zu verfassen. Er hätte natürlich auch einen unserer Bediensteten bitten können aber...es ist etwas diskret. Er hatte nur zu mir genug Vertrauen. Und sein Anliegen...ich denke, dass sollte er Ihnen besser selbst beantworten." Ich nickte. Dann stand ich auf. "Bitte, gehen Sie einfach die Treppe dort nach oben. Die zweite Tür links. Sie können da auf Draco warten." "Ähm, ja.", entgegnete ich und folgte Lucius' Anweisungen. Was mich wohl erwarten würde? Ich wusste es nicht und hatte eigentlich auch noch keine richtige Ahnung, was Draco von mir wollen könnte.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Entschuldigung noch einmal, das es so lange dauert. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es vielleicht schon sehr bald, wenn ich Glück habe. Im Moment gibt es nämlich wenig zu tun. Ihr könnt euch also schon freuen! *smile*  
  
########################################################################### # An dieser Stelle danke ich noch einmal all den lieben Leuten, die mir Reviews geschrieben# # haben:  
  
# # DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKE!!!!!!!!! # # *knuddel* # ########################################################################### 


	6. In der Höhle des Löwen

Tja, ich glaube, so langsam dürfte das mit dem Disclaimer etc. jeder begriffen haben... Also kann ich mir das ab jetzt ja immer sparen, nicht wahr? *grins*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ich öffnete vorsichtig die weiße Tür und spähte hinein. Anscheinend war dort drinnen niemand. Also betrat ich den Raum. Er sah ganz anders aus, als der Rest des Hauses. Dieses Zimmer war dunklen Tönen gehalten, die anderen Teile - oder zumindest die, die ich gesehen hatte- waren aus hellem Marmor. Mitten drin stand ein schwarzer Flügel, auf dem einige brennende Kerzen standen. Ansonsten war es recht dunkel hier drin und ich beschloss, mich auf einen der Stühle nieder zu lassen. Wann Draco wohl hier reinkommen würde? Wo war er überhaupt gerade? Vielleicht musste er sich noch umziehen...na ja...warum eigentlich? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich für mich schön machen musste, oder? Eigentlich sah er ja immer recht...in Ordnung aus. Nicht, dass er sich extra für mich zurechtmachen müsste. "Potter?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Oh verdammt, warum musste ich jetzt an meine Träume denken?! Was, wenn Draco mich nun wirklich so küssen oder mit mir schlafen würde? Was sollte ich dann nur tun?! "Potter? Hey, Potter!" Er stieß gegen meine Schulter. "...j- ...ja?" "Damit eines nur mal vorab geklärt ist: Kein Wort an Weasley oder das Schlammblut, kapiert?", bestimmte Malfoy. "Hör auf Hermine so zu nennen.", entgegnete ich gleichgültig. Es war mehr aus Gewohnheit, als dass es mich wirklich störte. "Jetzt sei mal nicht zickig. Ich habe dich nicht herbestellt, um zu streiten." Ach. Das war ja mal was ganz neues. "Und warum dann?", fragte ich. Doch nicht etwa um mich zu vög-...na ja...dagegen hätte ich nichts. Oh mein Gott! Was hatte ich da gerade gedacht?! Natürlich konnte Draco mich nicht so einfach...doch er konnte. Wenn er wollte. Ob er es denn wollte? Ich hoffte, nicht rot zu werden. Aber wahrscheinlich war ich es. Mist. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gefallen wird. Komm am besten erst mal auf ein anderes meiner Zimmer." Draco griff an meinen Arm und zog mich vom Stuhl hoch. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als er mich berührte. Genaugenommen müsste es das erste Mal sein, dass ich es so bewusst wahrnahm, als er mich anfasste. Ich stand auf und folgte ihm, bis wir an eine dunkle Tür kamen.  
  
Der Raum war irgendwie seltsam. Ich konnte so gut wie gar nichts sehen und als schließlich die Tür hinter mir laut krachend ins Schloss fiel, war es stockfinster. Es war mir unheimlich. "Was sollen wir hier drin?", fragte ich zögernd und tastete mich an etwas hölzernem - etwa in kniehöhe- , entlang. Ich hoffte, Draco noch immer zu folgen. "Malfoy?" Meine Stimme zitterte etwas. Oh Gott. Hatte er mich etwa ganz allein hier gelassen? Ich wusste doch gar nicht, wo ich hin sollte! Er war doch nicht schon weitergegangen, oder? "Malfoy...bist du da?" Ich tastete mich weiter. "Was...?!" Ich spürte, wie ich gezogen wurde. Obwohl ich versuchte, mich zu wehren, kam ich nicht los. Ich rief um Hilfe. Schrie. Doch es war stärker. Es zog mich nach unten und meine Beine gaben nach, so dass ich plötzlich auf etwas weichem landete.  
  
Dann hörte ich ein Lachen. Ich spürte, wie etwas mir durch die Haare wuschelte und mich an sich zog. "Du bist so ein Idiot, Potter!", lachte die Stimme. "Malfoy?", fragte ich ins Dunkle. Ich hörte noch ein kurzes klappern und dann Draco so etwas wie "Lumos" flüstern. Ein gedämpftes Licht erschien auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. "Natürlich bin ich es. War einfach zum schieflachen, als du so da rumgeirrt bist...hattest wohl Angst, hm?" "Quatsch.", murmelte ich. Draco's Hand war noch immer an meinem Hemd, wo er mich gezogen hatte. Seltsam, dass ich so darauf achtete, wo er seine Hände hatte. Er legte den Zauberstab beiseite, so dass noch immer ein kleiner Lichtschein da war. Dennoch war kaum etwas zu sehen, was wohl Absicht war, denn normalerweise war ein Lumos-Zauber viel heller. Draco's Hand bewegte sich auf meiner Brust ein kleines Stück. Mir wurde auf einmal ziemlich heiß; und das etwa nur wegen der minimalen Bewegung? Normalerweise wäre mir das gar nicht aufgefallen, aber ich schien jeden noch so kleinen Atemzug von Draco zu spüren. Immerhin lag mein Kopf auch auf seiner Brust aber... "Na Potter? Wie geht's dir so?" Ich wandte meinen Kopf nach hinten um Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich hatte mich doch wohl gerade verhört, oder? Seit wann wollte Draco wissen, wie es mir ging?!  
  
Doch der starrte mich genauso an, wie immer. "Äh...danke...gut.", antwortete ich verwirrt. Ich sah Draco verschmitzt Lächeln. Wieder bewegte sich seine Hand. Mist, warum musste ich das überhaupt merken?! "Was hast du bis jetzt so gemacht? In den Ferien, meine ich." Vielleicht war Draco ja krank? Okay, dann gab es wohl zurzeit eine Epidemie . Denn ich war ja auch krank, wenn ich so sensibel auf Malfoy's Bewegungen reagierte. Warum stellte er mir heute nur so komische Fragen? "Nichts. Nur wieder Sklavenarbeit wegen den Dursley's." "Und sonst?" "Äh...gegessen, geschlafen..." "...ge-...schlafen?" "Ja, na und?" Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller klopfte. Hoffentlich würde Draco das nicht merken. Was war überhaupt an schlafen so interessant? Meine Wangen wurden heiß, weil ich an meine Träume denken musste. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! "Ich meine ja nur.", meinte Draco. Und ich lag noch immer so auf ihm, wie er mich gezogen hatte. Wenn jetzt jemand reingekommen würde...derjenige dächte bestimmt, wir seien ein schwules Pärchen, das gerade beim Vorspiel war. Mist! Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte ich solche Gedanken früher nie gehabt. Früher...da war Draco auch nicht so zu mir gewesen. Wobei "früher" soviel wie "vor den Sommerferien" bedeutete.  
  
"Macht Sklavenarbeit denn Spaß?", fragte Draco schließlich. "Wieso?", entgegnete ich verwirrt. "Du könntest auch bei uns arbeiten, wenn dir das lieber wäre.", sagte Draco grinsend. Die ganze Zeit bei den Malfoy's? Und die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigen? "Nein danke. Ich hab schon genug mit den Dursley's zu tun." Das würde ja noch fehlen. Für Malfoy arbeiten. Klar. Das wollte ich doch schon immer! Obwohl...ich könnte in aller Ruhe meine Hausarbeiten machen und...als Bediensteter wurde man doch sicher besser behandelt, als es meine Verwandten jemals könnten. "Wir könnten dich ja...freikaufen? Wie wär's Potter? Du, als mein Sklave?" Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Mir war gerade eingefallen, dass es ja noch diese gewisse "andere Art" von Sklaven gab. Ich sah Draco schon vor meinem geistigen Auge peitschenknallend auf mir reiten. Verdammt. So weit war es also mit mir gekommen.  
  
"Was ist jetzt?", fragte Draco und ließ seine Hand nach oben gleiten. Er griff an meinen Hals. Was sollte das?! "Ich..." Mein Herz schlug schneller. Er drückte zu. "...la-...hngh...lass...da-...das...Malfoy...", versuchte ich rauszubringen. "Jaaah?" "Bi-...bitte...", stammelte ich verzweifelt. Er lies meinen Hals los. Ich hustete. Das hatte verdammt wehgetan. "Du bist ja langweilig...ich hatte gehofft, ein wenig Spaß mit die haben zu können.", sagte Malfoy und ließ seine Hand wieder auf meine Brust gleiten. "Spaß? Das nennst du doch nicht etwa Spaß?" Wenn doch, dann war Draco noch kränker als ich, mit meiner kleinen Macke die ja ihn betraf. Und meinen Träumen, versteht sich. "Na ja...", seufzte er. Seine Finger glitten in die Lücken meines Hemdes, da, wo die Knöpfe es nicht zusammenhielten. Ich hielt den Atem an. Oh Gott. So was durfte er einfach nicht machen. Man sollte es verbieten. Mein Herz schlug nun so schnell, dass es wehtat. Ich hoffte, dass er nicht merken würde, wie mein Atem schwerer wurde. "Willst du was essen?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Noch immer strichen seine Finger über meine Haut. "Was?", fragte ich irritiert zurück. "Ob du was essen willst. Warte mal kurz..." Ich spürte, wie Draco unter mir hervorrutschte. Er stand auf. "Ich geh' nur kurz etwas besorgen. Und wehe, du machst etwas kaputt!" Malfoy ging aus dem Zimmer. Seinen -noch immer schwach leuchtenden- Zauberstab hatte er hier gelassen. Ich setzte mich auf. Irgendwie war Draco anders.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Das war's auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Viele Liebe Grüße an alle, die mich auch privat kennen...hö-hö. Obwohl ich privat nicht viel anders bin, als hier. ^-^ 


	7. Heiß auf Eis

Teil sieben ist fertig! *freu* Ich wünsch euch nur viel Spaß, dann geht es auch schon los!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Es war komisch, hier so auf diesem Bett zu sitzen und auf Draco zu warten. In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken geradezu. Ich konnte einfach nicht klar denken. Und das war wahrscheinlich alles die Schuld dieser blöden Träume. Warum immer ich? "Hey, Potter..." Ich sah, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Draco betrat den Raum mit einem großen Glas in der Hand. "Was ist das?", fragte ich, weil man bei dem fahlen Licht kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Malfoy schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er kam auf mich zu. Ich spürte, dass mein Herz schneller klopfte, als er näher kam. Hatte Draco eigentlich eine Freundin? Er sah ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Seine Augen waren verdammt schön. "Mach mal den Mund auf.", sagte er dann, als er das Gefäß abgestellt hatte. "Wieso das denn?" Er drängte mich nach hinten aufs Bett. Denn setzte er sich vor mich. "Komm schon Potter...das ist nur Vanilleeis. Oder willst du erst probieren?" Ich nickte. Draco nahm einen Löffel voll und führte ihn zu meinem Mund. Ich drängte seine Hand zurück. "Hast du da was reingetan?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lies ich seine Hand los und er schob mir das Eis in den Mund. Es schmeckte gut.  
  
"Und?", fragte Malfoy schließlich, als er den Löffel zurück in das Glas gleiten lies. "Lecker.", antwortete ich. Es war ungewohnt so mit Draco zu reden und sich so in seiner Gegenwart zu verhalten. Dass wir uns überhaupt so benahmen, war seltsam. "Gut, dann mach jetzt mal den Mund ein bisschen auf." Draco nahm wieder etwas Eis auf den Löffel. Ich zögerte noch. Doch schließlich gab ich mir einen Ruck. Malfoy verteilte grinsend das süße Zeug auf meinen Lippen. Was wollte er? Das ganze war die totale Sauerei. So einen Schweinekram hatte ich schon mit fünf Jahren nicht mehr machen dürfen. Er stellte das Glas mit dem Löffel weg und sah mich an. Ich starrte verzweifelt zurück. Irgendwie kam ich mir verdammt blöd vor. Draco lächelte mich an und kam näher. Mein Herz schlug wie wild. Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber ich konnte nicht. Malfoy kam noch näher. Dann leckte er sorgfältig das Eis von meinen Lippen. Oh mein Gott. Es war ein Wahnsinns Gefühl. Dass Draco so etwas konnte...oh...es war...so...geil! Mir wurde so unglaublich heiß, als Malfoy das tat. Er drängte mich weiter nach hinten, so dass er auf mir lag. Seine Zunge fuhr weiter über meine Lippen. Verdammt. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Draco nicht mitbekam, was sich in meiner Hose tat. Dann lösten sich seine Lippen von meinen. Ich keuchte. "Na, Potter?", fragte Malfoy nicht weniger atemlos. "Was...was hast du da...gemacht?", sagte ich erschrocken. Verdammt, was da gerade passiert war, hätte niemals passieren dürfen.  
  
"Draco, ich..." Mein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell. "Draco? Ein kleiner Ausrutscher und du nennst mich beim Vornamen?" Ich war bestimmt knallrot. "Ähm...ich..." Draco grinste mich an. "Hat's dir geschmeckt?" Malfoy ging von mir herunter. "Ich will eine Antwort, `Harry´..." Ich richtete mich auf. Mit den Fingern fuhr ich über meine Lippen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? "Was...ge-geschmeckt...?", fragte ich. "Das Eis natürlich. Also mir schon. Hast du noch etwas abbekommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. In meiner Hose pochte es noch immer. Verdammt. "Umso besser. Ich verschwende das teure Zeug doch nicht an einen wie dich." Ich richtete mich auf. Im Moment konnte ich einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. "Du...hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, warum ich dich hier hergeholt habe?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut so. Ähm...", meinte Draco, wandte sich dann kurz seinem Eis zu und schob es sich genüsslich in den Mund. Ich starrte ihn an. Warum fand ich es nur so verdammt sexy, wie er an dem Löffel herumleckte? Und wieso hatte mir das gefallen, was er gerade getan hatte? Aber ich wollte jetzt wirklich wissen, warum er mich zu sich bestellt hatte. Um mir Eis von denn Lippen zu lecken wohl kaum. Obwohl es sehr schön gewesen wäre, wenn er weitergemacht hätte. Verdammt. Anscheinend hatte mir das ganze nicht gut bekommen. So fasziniert wie ich ihn gerade anstarrte...Ich seufzte. Zwischen meinen Beinen prangte noch immer eine Mörderlatte. Scheiße. "Ich gefalle dir wohl, hm?", fragte Draco plötzlich.  
  
Ich sah, wo er hinguckte. Jetzt hatte ich wirklich ein Problem. Und die Ausrede aus meinem Traum, nämlich die mit dem Besen, würde jetzt auch nicht funktionieren. "Quatsch. Wir hassen uns doch, schon vergessen?", erwiderte ich. Eigentlich fand ich es in diesem Augenblick schade, ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Dass er mich geil machte. Unglaublich geil. Und dass es mir unheimlich gefallen hatte, als er so auf mir lag. Verdammt. Das war doch hoffentlich nur eine Phase?! Das MUSSTE eine Phase sein. Pubertätsstörungen, wie man so schön sagt. Wenn es das nicht war, dann... "Oh, natürlich. Ich vergas. Normalerweise pflege ich nämlich nicht, meine Feinde in diesen Raum hier zu führen. Nein. Eigentlich ist er reserviert für..." Draco stoppte. Er leckte lustvoll das Eis vom Löffel. Das sollte er besser nicht tun, denn ich spürte, wie es zwischen meinen Beinen pulsierte. "..für was?", hakte ich nach, um mich abzulenken. Malfoy wandte sich zu mir. "...na ja, ich glaube, dass hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Potter. Oder sollen wir jetzt doch bei Harry bleiben?" Was für eine Frage. Es war mir so ziemlich egal, ob er mich nun "Potter" oder "Harry" schimpfte. So lange er es nicht verlangend stöhnte, war mir so ziemlich alles egal. Warum wollte ich auf einmal diesen Jungen so sehr? Er war ein ziemliches Arschloch und doch...faszinierte er mich auf eine so unglaubliche Weise. Ganz anders als es ein Mädchen je getan hatte. Je konnte. Je können würde? Verdammt, was dachte ich da nur?! Wir hassten uns doch, wir mussten uns einfach hassen. Wenn nicht, war dann die ganze Welt nicht irgendwie...falsch? "Es interessiert mich aber. Sag schon.", meinte ich schließlich. "Nix da. Das geht dich nichts an. Meine Privatsphäre ist nichts für deine zarten Nerven. Obwohl, einen kleinen Einblick darin hattest du ja bereits." "Wann? Was meinst du?" Ich verstand nicht, worauf Draco hinaus wollte. Eigentlich wusste ich so gut wie gar nichts über ihn. "Du hast in letzter Zeit sicher viel Spaß gehabt...vor allem Nachts meine ich." Ob er wohl von meinen Träumen wusste? Er war ja in jedem davon vorgekommen. Ich schluckte. "Jedenfalls...vermute ich das mal. Oder musstest du dich übergeben? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Bisher hab ich doch jeden noch in meinen Bann gezogen. Und dich bestimmt auch." "Wovon redest du überhaupt?"  
  
Draco grinste. "Von deinem kleinem...Problem. Der Bettbezug hatte sicher darunter zu leiden, wenn du weißt, was ich meine." Oh Gott. Er wusste es. Aber woher?! "Ich...was..." So einen Blödsinn konnte natürlich nur ich zusammenstammeln. "Und jetzt sag mal...Harry: Hattest du Spaß mit deinen `feuchten Träumen´?"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hö-hö! Das war's! Ging's schnell? Ich hoffe, nicht ZU schnell. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, was ich gegessen habe, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe... 


	8. Bedrängnis

Tjaja, ich hab mir gedacht, ich könnte mal wieder updaten. *grins* ^-^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ich drängte mich weiter aufs Bett. Oh verdammt. Mein Körper war so heiß, ich konnte nicht mehr. Und dass Draco da so stand...fast direkt vor mir... "Erzähl mal ein bisschen von deinen nächtlichen Abenteuern. Wie war es?", fragte er und kam noch näher. "Ich...ähm...also...woher weißt du...das?" Draco grinste. Dann setzte er sich neben mich aufs Bett. "Ach...sagen wir, ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran." Seine Hand legte er auf mein Bein. Langsam fuhr er nach oben. Scheiße. Wenn er auch nur ein kleines bisschen an meine Erektion kommen würde, ich glaube, ich würde verrückt werden. "War es...aufregend?", fragte er und streichelte über meinen Schenkel. Oh verdammt, war das gut. Ich wünschte, er würde niemals damit aufhören. "Ich..." Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Es war aufregend gewesen, klar, aber dass, was jetzt gerade passierte, war noch viel aufregender. Es war...real. "Du musst nichts sagen. Ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und das jetzt im Moment tut es auch, nicht wahr?" Er streckte seine langen Finger und griff genüsslich in mein Bein. Sie vergruben sich in dem Stoff der Jeans. Verdammt, musste er so da dran ziehen? Die Hose rieb an meinem...Schwanz.  
  
"Es gefällt dir doch, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco noch einmal und griff mitten in den stark ausgebeulten Teil meiner Hose. Mein Atem stockte. Oh mein Gott!!! Was tat er da?! Wie konnte er nur?! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Und er wusste, dass er mich geil machte. Er nutzte das vollkommen aus. Ich keuchte. "Eigentlich ist es ja nicht meine Art, so mit Leuten wie dir umzugehen..." Er grinste und zog den Reisverschluss auf. Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt!!! Ich konnte doch nicht...mit Draco...nein! Das ging doch nicht. Es konnte nicht klappen. Niemals. Seine Finger machten sich an dem Knopf zu schaffen. Ich spürte förmlich, wie die Hitze meines Körpers in meinen Unterleib schoss. "...aber anscheinend stehst du auf so was. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, es würde dich ein wenig ärgern...zu dumm. Den kleinen, süßen Harry ein wenig leiden zu lassen, ist aber auch nicht übel, muss ich gestehen." Seine Hand glitt in meine Hose. Ich konnte ihm nicht mal wiedersprechen, geschweige denn, mich wehren. Leiden? Oh ja, und wie er mich leiden ließ! Ich wollte verdammt noch mal weg von hier oder mit Draco schlafen, aber dass, was er jetzt gerade tat, war die Hölle.  
  
Ich starrte ihn an. Seine kalten Augen, die gerade jetzt wieder diese Häme zeigten, die immer in ihnen zu finden waren, wenn er mit mir sprach. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Er hatte ziemlich schmale Lippen. Aber das war mir jetzt eigentlich egal. Er rieb leicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den erwärmten Stoff meines Slips. Ich spürte jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Oh- mein-Gott. Wie konnte er mich nur so weit treiben?! Seine freie Hand griff an mein Hemd. "Entspann dich...", hauchte er und drückte mich nach unten, so dass ich auf dem Bett lag. Entspannen? Entspannen?! Der hatte sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Wie sollte ich mich entspannen, wenn er so...mit mir umging? Er legte seinen Arm um mich und ließ sich dann neben mir nieder. Er küsste mich. Sein Blick wanderte meinen Körper ab. Wieso tat er das alles überhaupt?! "Draco...", brach es aus mir heraus. Er lächelte. Es war ein kaltes Lächeln. "Jaaah?" Unter seinen Fingern gab ein Knopf nach. Er öffnete den nächsten. Immer weiter. "Ich..." Mein Herz klopfte schneller. Draco lehnte sich über mich. "Was willst du?", fragte er. Dann ließ er seine Hand in meinen Slip gleiten. Ich bäumte mich ihm entgegen. Verdammt, warum tat mein Körper das?! "Hey...hey...nicht so stürmisch! Ich weiß ja, dass du mich willst." Ja, zum Teufel, JA! Ich wusste auch nicht, warum ich ihn wollte, aber es war nun mal so. Ich wollte, dass er mich...dass er...ich wollte, dass das alles jetzt sofort aufhörte! Ich konnte doch nicht mit Malfoy...! Erschrocken richtete ich mich auf. "Was soll das?!", fragte Draco empört. Mein Atem war schwer. Oh verdammt. Ich wusste nicht, ob es jetzt gut oder schlecht war, was ich getan hatte.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Hmhm...öh, ja. Das war's dann, für dieses Kapitel. Aber das nächste kommt bestimmt! [War irgendwie ziemlich kurz, oder??? Das Kapitel mein ich, nicht den "Akt"...Ferkel!] 


	9. Blow Job

Öhö, nach langer Zeit nun endlich Kapitel 9. Ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen lang genug. Im Moment habe ich leider nicht soviel Zeit, da die Lehrer anscheinend Spaß dran haben, uns mit Arbeiten, Test und jede Menge Hausaufgaben die Freizeit zu verderben. Oh, und ich musste natürlich noch ganz dringend ins Kino!!! (Welcher Film wohl?! ^-^)  
  
[Tja, ich weiß ich bin egoistisch...MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!]  
  
Ach ja, vielleicht ist das Ganze hier etwas seltsam, aber lasst euch davon nicht stören.  
  
Okay, genug der Vorrede, ich lass euch jetzt wieder an meinen perversen Phantasien (oder Fantasien, nach der neuen Rechtschreibung...[Fanta, höhö!]) teilhaben. Viel Spaß!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Ich...ich..." Mein Blick fiel auf Draco. Ich sah, wie ein paar blonde Strähnen ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Verdammt. Ich hätte ihn haben können! Warum musste ich gerade jetzt solche Zweifel bekommen? Mein Körper verzehrte sich doch nach ihm! Obwohl er ein Junge war. Solche Gefühle hatte ich noch nie gehabt. Ich wollte ihn. Malfoy. Ich hatte doch früher nicht so gedacht, warum also jetzt? "Was hast du auf einmal?", fragte Draco. Seine Hand glitt aus meiner Hose. Mist. Eigentlich hätte er weitermachen sollen. Weshalb war ich nur so dumm?! Aber...diese Ungewissheit war unerträglich. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was mit mir los war. Warum Draco mich herbestellt hatte. Warum er von meinen Träumen wusste. Warum er so mit mir umging. Warum ich ihn wollte.  
  
"Du...wieso hast du...das getan?", brach es aus mir heraus. Draco sah mich mit gleichgültigem Blick an. Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf. "Was...getan?", fragte er. Ich schluckte. "Alles. Mich hier hergeholt, das mit dem Eis...das gerade eben...alles." Draco grinste. "Tja...Potter...Spaß." "Spaß?" Seine Augen sahen in diesem Moment umwerfend aus. Ich bereute es jede Sekunde, was ich getan hatte. Oh verdammt! "Ja. Spaß. Ich liebe es, dich zu quälen. Und ich liebe es, noch ganz andere Dinge mit dir zu tun." Warum musste er das machen? Warum?! "Aber lass uns nicht darüber reden, Potter..." Draco stützte sich wieder über mich. Wollte er etwa weitermachen? Er beugte seinen Kopf zu mir. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten unsere Gesichter. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. "Du bist faszinierend. Und deshalb will ich dich besitzen." Ich starrte ihn an. "Mich...be-...besitzen?" Er lächelte. Dann küsste er mich. Hungrig drängte er seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Es war...Wahnsinn. Seine Hände glitten über meinen Körper und versuchten, jeden Fetzen Stoff von mir zu reißen. Ich glaubte, unter seinen Berührungen verbrennen zu müssen. Oh verdammt, war mir heiß! Dann stoppte Draco den Kuss, um meine Brille beiseite zu legen. "Malfoy...", brach es aus mir heraus. "Was?", fragte er. "Ich...wie...machst...du das?" Ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Draco strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über meine Lippen. Ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können, dass das alles wirklich möglich war. Er und ich...in solch einer Lage... "Ich habe eben Ahnung in solchen Dingen.", säuselte er. Der Stoff seiner Hose rieb an mir. Wie sehr ich mir in dem Moment wünschte, auch er wäre fast nackt! Oder besser, dass er noch weniger anhatte als ich.  
  
Ich wollte ihn sehen, seine Haut streicheln, ihn einfach nur berühren...für mich haben. Ich wollte alles um mich herum vergessen, alles was geschehen war, ich wollte nichts mehr wissen. Nur ihn. Es war einfach unglaublich. Eigentlich war es das erste Mal, dass wir uns näher kamen. Überhaupt. Nicht nur so, wie jetzt, eben. Wie kam es nur, dass er mir vorher nie derart aufgefallen war? Dass ich ihn so plötzlich...ich...meinte...dass...ich konnte das einfach nicht verstehen. Draco saß auf mir und sah zu mir hinunter. Er streichelte über meine Wange. "Nicht auszudenken, wenn dem großartigem Mr. Potter etwas passieren würde, nicht wahr?", fragte er und ließ seine Hand an mir hinuntergleiten. Ich starrte ihn an. "Was meinst du?" Er zog an meinem Slip. Es brachte nicht viel, mit einer Hand daran zu ziehen. Bei meiner Erektion hätte er schon beide Hände gebraucht, um das letzte meiner Kleidungsstücke loszuwerden. Obwohl er mir Angst machte, wollte ich ihn noch immer. Ich wollte, dass er mich benutzte. Ich wollte, dass er mich quälte. Solange es ihm nur Spaß machte, sollte er es ruhig tun. Draco grinste. "Was glaubst du denn, was ich damit meine?", fragte er und beugte sich nach unten. Wieder trennten unsere Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter. Ich hoffte, er würde mich wieder küssen. "Ich...weiß nicht...", stammelte ich. Er machte mich so verdammt nervös, dass ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er ließ seine Zunge kurz über meine Lippen gleiten. "Was Dumbledore wohl denken würde, wenn er wüsste, was sein Schützling hier treibt...oder Hagrid. Und deine sogenannten 'Freunde'. Wie würden sie es wohl auffassen?" Oh nein, bitte nicht. Er sollte verdammt noch mal damit aufhören. Ich wollte ihn, ich wollte dass er mich nahm. Und keine Gedanken an solche Unwichtigkeiten verschwenden. Sonst waren mir meine Freunde und alles immer das wichtigste gewesen...wie konnte Draco das alles nur so verändern?! Es war, als wäre er plötzlich das einzige in meinem Leben. Als würde er allein mich überhaupt am Leben erhalten.  
  
"Na? Die ganze Welt interessiert es sicher auch was 'Der Junge, der lebt' so in seiner Freizeit treibt. Ich meine...es wäre DIE Schlagzeile im Tagesprophet: Der großartige Harry Potter...unterwirft sich einem Malfoy. Mir." Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, presste er sich auf mich. Oh, wie ich wollte, dass er weitermachte. Er sollte nie mehr damit aufhören. Nie mehr. Ich spürte den Stoff seiner Kleidung auf meiner Haut. Es war so unglaublich warm. "Ich habe mich dir nicht unterworfen.", sagte ich. Ich hatte es nicht getan, aber ich wollte es. "Nein...Harry...selbst wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, ich kriege dich schon noch dazu. Du wirst darum betteln, dass ich dich nehme." Oh, ich würde alles für ihn tun. Es war genau das, worauf er aus war. Er wollte Macht über mich. Warum? Warum ausgerechnet...?! "Draco...wieso..." Ich konnte fast nicht sprechen. Verdammt. "...wieso...ich?" Malfoy rollte sich von mir hinunter. Er streichelte sanft über meinen Bauch. Wie konnte er nur so zärtlich sein? Ich hätte es ihm niemals...niemals hätte ich ihm so etwas zugetraut. Dann zog er mir meinen Slip aus. Jetzt war ich vollkommen nackt. Wie viele Leute, bei denen es mir so ging, wie bei Draco, hatten mich schon so gesehen? ...nicht einer. Niemand. Ob er mochte, was er sah?  
  
"Draco?", fragte ich. Sein Blick war fest auf mich gerichtet. "...du...faszinierst mich. Es ist unglaublich, wie dieser Körper so einem mächtigem Zauberer wie Vol-...du-weißt-schon-wem standhalten konnte." Warum fing er jetzt mit Voldemort an?! Voldemort war mir jetzt so was von egal. Ich wollte Draco. Jetzt, sofort. "Aber...ich mag deinen Körper." Malfoy ließ seine Hand an meine Erektion gleiten. "Du weißt, was jetzt kommt, oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich konnte ich es mir vorstellen, aber...es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Verdammt. "Oh...wenn das so ist, mein kleiner, unschuldiger Harry...lass mich es dir zeigen.", hauchte Malfoy. Er beugte sich über meinen Unterleib. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Er ließ seine Zunge über seine rosigen Lippen gleiten. Mein Herz raste wie verrückt. Ich spürte, wie er mein Glied mit seinem Mund umschloss. Meine Hüften schnellten hoch. Verdammt. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Mein Körper wollte es so. Er wollte Draco, jetzt sofort, und er wollte endlich Erlösung. Malfoys Zunge war feuchtwarm. Ich wusste nicht, was er tat. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Ich wusste gar nichts mehr. "...Dra...co...", brach es aus mir heraus. Ich biss mir auf den Finger. Oh Gott, war das gut, was er da tat! Ich konnte mich fast nicht mehr beherrschen. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei war. Ich musste meine Hüften davon abhalten, gegen Draco zu stoßen. Ich wollte mehr, so viel mehr. Wie oft hatte er wohl so etwas schon gemacht? Er trieb mich in den Wahnsinn, damit, wie er mein Glied umspielte. Er wusste ganz genau was er tat. Seine Lippen hielten es fest umschlossen.  
  
Ein Glück, dass niemand anderes auch nur ahnte, was sich hier abspielte. Oh ja. Es war das Beste für alle, wenn das hier geheim blieb. Wie er, ein Slytherin, mein Feind, mit mir, einem Gryffindor, dem Jungen der lebt...Plötzlich richtete Draco sich auf. "Was...?", brach aus mir heraus. Er sollte weiter machen! Es war ein so unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen, sollte das etwa schon vorbei sein? Alles? Ich...hatte es so sehr unterdrücken müssen, nicht sofort zu kommen, und er hörte jetzt einfach auf?! Das durfte nicht sein! Verdammt, ich wollte ihn!  
  
Ich wollte ihn, JETZT!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Also ich immer mit meinen Cliff-hängern...(schreibt man das so? Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was ich meine. Verbesserungen bitte in die Reviews!!!) Unmöglich, nicht war?  
  
P.S.: Wer noch nicht im 2. Harry-Potter Film war, der sollte unbedingt reingehen!!! DER FILM IST SOOOOOO GEEEEIEEEIEEEEL!!! *Werbung mach*  
  
(Okay, `tschuldigung...für alles...was ich euch antue...) 


	10. Nimm mich endlich!

Halloooooo! *wink* Da bin ich wieder! *Schokolade mampf* Habscht ihr misch vermisscht? *mit vollem mund sprech* *runterschluck* Tjaaaa, ich glaube kaum, dass ihr mich vermisst habt, aber vielleicht ja meine FF... ^.^  
  
Hmm, gut...dann lest mal schön.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ich starrte zu Draco hinauf. Mein Körper bebte. Ich wollte ihn. Seine Lippen waren feucht und glänzten im schwachen Licht. Mir war alles egal, solange ich ihn nur haben konnte. Mir war egal, warum das alles geschah, warum ich hier herkommen sollte, warum mein Körper sich so sehr nach ihm verzehrte...wenn er mich nur endlich nahm! Ich wollte jetzt sofort Erleichterung, verdammt! Ich war es Leid, mich selbst zu befriedigen, ich wollte, dass Draco es tat. "Na, Harry? Hast du genug?", fragte er verführerisch. Das MUSSTE einfach Absicht sein. Ich keuchte. Verdammt, allein schon seine Stimme machte mich geil. Wenn er sich doch nur endlich ausziehen würde! "...ich..." Es war schon fast ein Stöhnen. Reden konnte ich wohl nicht mehr. "Ja?", fragte er. Seine Finger lagen auf seinem Hemd. Ich hoffte inständig, er würde es sich vom Leib reißen. "...bitte..." Oh ja. Jetzt winselte ich ihm auch noch etwas vor. Seit wann ließ ich mich so von ihm behandeln? Er hatte mich vollkommen in seiner Gewalt. Was hätte ich ihm entgegenbringen sollen, wenn ich es doch wollte, dass er ES tat? "Bitte? Was, bitte?", hauchte er. Unter seinen Fingern gab ein Knopf seines Hemdes nach. Ja. Oh Gott, wenn es dich gibt, mach, dass er nicht aufhört. Nicht jetzt. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Es musste unglaublich dämlich aussehen, wie ich ihn anstarrte. Aber das war mir egal. Seine Hand glitt zum nächsten Knopf. Umso mehr ich von seiner hellen Haut sah, desto heißer wurde mir. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Das beste Gefühl, dass ich je hatte.  
  
Ich konnte mich wirklich nicht mehr beherrschen. Meine Hand griff an meinen Schwanz, der noch immer bereit und willig nach oben ragte. Ich wollte es jetzt. "Was tust du da?", fragte Draco und hob die Augenbraue. Ein Stöhnen brach aus mir heraus. "Du wirst es dir doch nicht etwa selbst machen, hm? Ausgerechnet jetzt?" Ich stöhnte wieder, weil ich den Daumen über den Schaft meiner Erektion gleiten ließ. Ich wollte endlich kommen, verdammt. Das war alles Draco's Schuld. So scheiße nötig hatte ich es noch nie gehabt. Malfoy konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Der großartige 'Sankt Potter'...wo ist nur das unschuldige Kind geblieben? Der Junge, der lebt? Der, den alle so vergöttern?" Seine Hand glitt auf meine und er zog sie beiseite. Weg von meinem Glied. "Draco...", keuchte ich. Mein Herz hämmerte förmlich gegen meinen Brustkorb. Er ließ meine Hand los. Stattdessen streichelte er mir über die Wange. "...du wirst rot...das gefällt mir.", sagte Malfoy. Ich spürte den Stoff seiner Hose zwischen meinen Beinen. Noch nie hatte ich eine Hose so sehr gehasst, wie jetzt. Wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre, dann wären wir schon kurz davor. Meine Wangen waren heiß. Draco ließ seine Finger über meinen leicht geöffneten Mund gleiten. Er fuhr die Form meiner Lippen nach. "Komm schon, Harry..." Er drängte einen Finger in meinen Mund. Er schmeckte so unglaublich gut. Süßlich. Oh Mann, ich wollte mehr von ihm. Nicht nur seinen Finger schmecken. Plötzlich zog er ihn aus meinem Mund. Genüsslich leckte er meine Spucke ab.  
  
"Draco...", stöhnte ich schon fast. Oh Gott, wie ich ihn wollte. "Du hast noch nicht genug von mir, hm? Willst du mehr?" Ja! Und wie viel mehr ich wollte. Ich konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Ich nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Es war, als wäre ich sein braves Schoßhündchen. Er konnte alles mit mir machen, alles. Draco lächelte zufrieden. Seine Hand öffnete schnell die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, so dass ich seine nackte Brust sehen konnte. Ich sehnte mich danach ihn zu berühren, ihn zu spüren, damit ich wusste, dass er da war. Dass es nicht wieder ein kranker Traum war. Er zog das Hemd endgültig aus und warf es irgendwo auf den Boden. Ich keuchte. Ja, so wollte ich ihn. Meine Hüften bebten, beinahe hätte ich mich aufgebäumt um Draco zu sagen "Nimm mich endlich!".  
  
Es war verdammt knapp gewesen. Malfoy streichelte mit seinen Fingern über seine Brust entlang nach unten. Da mein Blick seinen Händen folgte, sah ich, dass seine Hose fast zu platzen drohte. Auch er schien das bemerkt zu haben und ließ seinen Blick eine ganze Weile auf dieser Ausbeulung ruhen. "Mach...endlich...", keuchte ich. Verdammt noch mal, ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten! "Wer wird denn ungeduldig sein?" Quälend langsam öffnete Draco seine Hose. Jeder Zentimeter mehr, den ich von seiner Haut sah, erregte mich unglaublich. Meine Hand glitt an mir hinunter. Ich war schon wieder kurz davor, mir selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. "Nein!", zischte Draco, nahm meine Hand und drängte sie beiseite. "Oh, nein. Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen, Harry." Scheiße! Ich wollte es jetzt, und nicht wenn Malfoy endlich damit fertig war, sich zu entblößen. Ich glaubte, dass ich schon allein dadurch kommen würde, ihn nackt zu sehen. Draco trug nur noch einen schwarzen...Tanga. Oh-mein-Gott. Draco, Tanga? Nein, nein, nein! Das waren so intime Dinge, die ich eigentlich von niemandem wissen wollte. Nicht von Ron, nicht von Hermine und ganz bestimmt nicht von Draco. Aber in diesem Moment machte es mich geil, das Malfoy so etwas drunter trug.  
  
"Na, Harry, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er grinsend. Seine Hand tätschelte die beachtliche Wölbung des Stoffes. Ja, das hatte es. Ich saß da, starrte Malfoy zwischen die Beine. Mein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Man konnte mir die Erregung wirklich ansehen. "Ich..." Es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt etwas zu sagen. Also ließ ich den angefangenen Satz so stehen. "Du willst mich, habe ich recht? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?" Draco zog leicht an dem elastischen Stoff. Ich konnte feine, blonde Härchen erkennen. Es war nur ein kleines Stück, dass mich von dem Objekt meiner Begierde trennte. "Los, sag es...", Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand in den Tanga, "...sag, dass du mich willst. Ich sehe es dir doch an." Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, er hatte Recht! Unter dem Stoff bewegte sich etwas, anscheinend umspielte er sein Glied mit seinen Fingern...allein die Vorstellung machte mich verrückt. "Muss ich etwas nachhelfen?" Draco griff mit der freien Hand an meinen Kopf. Heftig zog er mich zu sich. "Was...wird das?", fragte ich etwas irritiert. Malfoy grinste. "Okay. Ich sehe ein, dass du es nicht in Worte fassen kannst, wie sehr du mich willst. Aber..." Malfoy blickte mir ins Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht, wohin er genau sah, aber mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. "Ja?", entgegnete ich. Ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie Draco langsam seinen Tanga abstreifte. "Was ist denn?", fragte ich atemlos.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Okay, ich weiß ich bin gemein. Das war wieder mal recht kurz, oder? Tut mir ja Leid...  
  
...ja...gut... Bis denne mal.  
  
[Oh Gott!!! Wo ist meine Schokolade plötzlich?!] 


	11. Erlösung?

Hallöle! Das Kapitel gammelt die ganze Zeit bei mir auf'm Rechner rum. Ich denke mal, es ist das letzte. Als nächstes werde ich euch wohl ein paar Erklärungen schuldig sein?! Okay, ich mach noch einen Epilog. ...Könnte ja auch sein, dass das hier der Prolog zu einer neuen FF wird? Wer weiß...vielleicht gibt es auch noch ein paar Kapitel. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Hauptsache, ich krieg das alles zu Ende.  
  
Entschuldigt, dass das alles so lange gedauert hat.  
  
Ich fand (und finde) dieses Kapitel irgendwie scheiße und meine Schreibblockade macht das auch alles nicht viel besser. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie bald überwunden.  
  
Danke an die Leute, die mir immer Kommentare schreiben! *drück* ^-^  
  
Und ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz großes Busserl an Lea (aka Remy)!!!! HAB DICH LIEB!!! *knuddeldrück* LEST IHRE FF's!!! (Ich war geschockt, was aus dem lieben, unschuldigen Mädchen geworden ist...ich hab sie sooo versaut! *snüff*)  
  
Grüße an Karo (die das hier wahrscheinlich eh nicht liest/lesen wird, aber was solls) und auch an Gina (die das HOFFENTLICH liest/lesen wird)!!!  
  
"Giiiiinaaaaa, du bischt im Fernseeeeeeeeeeeehn!" *lol*  
  
Okay, jetzt geht's aber los.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mein Herz schlug wie wild. Verdammt, was zum Teufel wollte er?! Draco wandte sich kurz um und ergriff seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer mit dem schwachen Lumos-Zauber auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag. Er zündete mit einem kurzen Wink einige Kerzen an und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir. "Was ist denn jetzt, verdammt?", fragte ich ungeduldig. Ein Zittern lag in meiner Stimme. Draco sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf meinen Körper hinunter. Oh Mann, was für ein Blick. Plötzlich packte er meine Hüften. Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Okay, Harry...jetzt wird es Ernst für dich." Ich schluckte. Was meinte Draco damit? Doch nicht wirklich das, was ich dachte, oder? Malfoy grinste. Seine Hände glitten über meine Hüften zu meinen Schenkeln. Mein Herz schlug schneller. "Schön, wie du so vor mir auf dem Bett liegst...unschuldig...und hilflos.", hauchte er mir entgegen. Oh Gott. Musste das sein? Zwischen meinen Beinen pulsierte es und eine unglaubliche Hitze breitete sich in mir aus. Draco beugte sich vor. Ich spürte seine Zunge, die sorgfältig über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel leckte und eine feuchte Spur auf mir hinterließ.  
  
Mein Hüften bebten. Oh, er hatte mich wieder so weit. Aber es war einfach nicht richtig, das zu tun! Unwillkürlich spreizte ich meine Beine. Ich wollte, dass er nie wieder damit aufhörte. Nie mehr. Egal, ob ich es mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte, mit Draco geschlafen zu haben. Jetzt wollte ich es. Und wenn ich es nicht bekam, würde ich sicher wahnsinnig werden. Ganz sicher.  
  
Sein heißer Atem auf meiner Haut. Oh, es war so gut. Ich spürte, wie er meine Schenkel noch etwas auseinander trieb. Er kam immer näher. Sein Unterleib drängte sich fordernd weiter zu mir. "...Draco...du..." Ich schluckte. Ich konnte seine Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen fühlen. Nein...nein...er konnte...doch nicht...wirklich...?! "Du...was...tust du?" Es war schwer, zu sprechen. Dass ich überhaupt einen Satz rausgebracht hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder. "Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr, zu warten.", sagte er, desinteressiert an meiner Frage. Mein Herz hämmerte daraufhin wie verrückt. Er meinte es wirklich ernst.  
  
Draco hatte meine Hände gepackt und presste sie nun hinter meinem Kopf aufs Bett. Ich sah zu ihm nach oben. Er grinste. "Warte nur, mein kleiner Harry. Gleich wirst du sehen, wie es ist, von einem Malfoy genommen zu werden." Oh Gott. Das war doch alles nicht wahr! Das konnte gar nicht wahr sein!!! Verdammt. Draco stieß nach vorne. Ich schrie auf. Er hatte es wirklich getan!!! Oh, es war...unglaublich. Ich spürte ihn in mir, es war ein unfassbares Gefühl, er füllte mich vollkommen aus. Egal wie weh es tat, ich wollte mehr.  
  
Langsam begann Draco in einem immer fortwährendem Rhythmus in mich zu stoßen. Jedes mal stöhnte ich auf. Es war so geiles Gefühl ganz nah bei ihm zu sein, ihn in mir zu haben, zu fühlen. Ich hörte sein lautes Keuchen und es erregte mich noch mehr. Oh Gott. Draco. In mir. Und ich erregt. Es war eine verdammte Sünde das alles zu tun. Aber ich wollte es. Ich hatte es zugelassen. So sehr wie ich ihn wollte, war es da eine nicht viel größere Sünde, wenn er mich nicht nahm? Mich nicht erlöste?! Oh verdammt, das war also mein erstes Mal.  
  
Sein wunderbarer Körper glänzte schweißnass. Immer wieder stöhnte er, immer wieder ich. Wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Es war ein perfektes Zusammenspiel. Ich drängte ihm meinen Unterleib entgegen, während er in mich stieß. Unsere Körper wollten einander, wir wollten einander. Jetzt und für alle Zeit. Wie hatte ich es nur früher ohne ihn ausgehalten? Es war für mich undenkbar, jemals wieder ohne das leben zu können.  
  
Ich krallte mich am Bettlaken fest, als ich laut aufstöhnte. "Na...Potter...so...un-...an-...ständig...?!", brachte er keuchend heraus. Oh ja. Ich wollte mehr. Viel mehr! Sollte er mich für unanständig oder sonst was halten...seine Stimme gab mir den Rest. "...Ja-...aaah..." Ich klang wie aus einem billigen Porno. Aber es war so verdammt gut! ER war so verdammt gut! Draco schien leicht amüsiert zu sein, ließ das beständige Stoßen jedoch nicht darunter leiden. Noch immer widmete er dem seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und so sollte es auch sein.  
  
Er hielt meine bebenden Hüften, um besser in mich eindringen zu können. Immer tiefer und fester. Vielleicht war es etwas brutal, aber ich wollte es so. Sonst, ja...sonst wäre es nicht Draco. Ich wollte ihn! Niemand sonst. Sollte er mich ruhig weiter so hart nehmen. Ich stöhnte. Oh Gott. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich darauf gewartet. Endlich. Diese Lust und Begierde, wie sehr hatte ich mich nach ihr gesehnt. Mich ihm voll und ganz hingeben zu können. Mich ihm darzubieten. Wie konnte ich nur so unterwürfig sein?! Ich war doch sonst nicht so, wenn es um Draco ging! Und jetzt machte es mich an, dass er Kontrolle über mich hatte. Wie wild in mich stieß. Weil er es so wollte.  
  
Nein, ich wollte es auch. Wir beide wollten es. Also war doch alles in Ordnung, oder nicht? Einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die sich mit jedem Stoß bewegten. Er sah göttlich aus. Ich hörte sein Stöhnen. Oh ja. Es klang so...hungrig. Hungrig nach mehr. Er wollte mich! Er, der mich sonst fast keines Blickes würdigte, nur eine flüchtige Bemerkung machte, um mich zu ärgern, war jetzt nicht mehr von mir loszukriegen. Wie besessen war er von mir. Er brauchte mich. ...Missbrauchte er mich? Oh, ich wusste es nicht. Selbst wenn es so war, es war mir egal. Weil ich ihn hatte. In mir. Ja.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ein abruptes Ende, ich weiß. Da muss wirklich noch was kommen. ...oder...jemand...he-he... *hentai grin*  
  
Mehr gibt's das nächste mal!  
  
BYE!!!  
  
"Das devote Informatikmännchen bittet die Jungtiere, auf es zu warten. Dann widmet es sich seinem Gerät." 


	12. Epilog

Bringt mich um. Okay. Äh, ja. Das ist der Epilog. Und ich halt meine Klappe.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
Das war also mein erstes Mal. ...Unser erstes Mal.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Harry's Lippen. Es war für ihn seltsam sich daran zurückzuerinnern, jetzt, da so viel geschehen war. Draco und er hatten sich während des folgenden Schuljahrs noch oft getroffen, um ihre Lust zu befriedigen.  
  
Zusammen? Nein, zusammen waren sie nicht. So konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen.  
  
Es war die Lust, die die beiden zusammentrieb. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Harry genoss es jedes mal auf's Neue.  
  
"Woran denkst du?", fragte Draco und setzte sich neben Harry auf sein Bett. Harry seufzte.  
  
"Du bist versaut. Wirklich...Hast du damals auch nur einmal daran gedacht, wie du mich mit den Träumen quälen könntest?"  
  
"Natürlich. Was glaubst du, warum ich sie dir geschickt habe?"  
  
Harry sah, wie Draco ihn angrinste. Er musste schmunzeln.  
  
"Aber dass du so eine schmutzige Fantasie hast...das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht... und dass wir ausgerechnet in diesem Bett..."  
  
"Konnte ich damals ahnen, dass wir beide noch öfters das Vergnügen haben?! Ich wollte jedes mal, wenn mein Vater und ich da drin-..."  
  
"Verschon mich damit!"  
  
"...na gut. Ich wollte eben an meinen Triumph über den Jungen der lebt erinnert werden. Und dieses Bett wird nun mal oft genutzt."  
  
Draco's Blick schien lüstern.  
  
"Da habe ich viel Gelegenheit an meinen Sieg zu denken."  
  
"Du hast mich aber nicht besiegt. Eigentlich hast du etwas von deiner Macht verloren."  
  
"Verloren? Wie meinst du das, Harry?"  
  
"Immerhin willst du mich. Das ist Abhängigkeit. Du bist von mir abhängig."  
  
"Natürlich. Wer's glaubt."  
  
"Und wenn du deine Lust nun mal nicht zügeln kannst? Wen hast du denn, außer mir? Crabbe? Goyle?"  
  
Draco winkte ab.  
  
"Siehst du.", meinte Harry.  
  
"Wo wir grade bei Lust sind..."  
  
Draco lehnte sich vor und drängte Harry aufs Bett. Er sah lächelnd zu ihm nach unten.  
  
"Lustmolch.", sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
"Liebessklave.", entgegnete Draco.  
  
Beide mussten lachen.  
  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ookay, es war kurz, und schmerzlos. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Ganz. Schluss, Aus, Ende. Seid ihr enttäuscht?  
  
Ähm, danke. Danke an alle, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben. ^-^ Und ein großes *knuddeldrück* an all die lieben Reviewer.  
  
Außerdem noch Dank an Lea und Gina. Wenn Karo das liest, dann auch Dank an sie.  
  
Danke an Rowling-san, obwohl ich glaube, dass sie von der FF nicht grad begeistert wäre, würde sie sie kennen.  
  
  
  
Was gibt's noch zu sagen? Tja...wenn ihr mehr versauten Schweinskram wollt, dann lest halt meine andren Story's! *smile*  
  
Bye-bye, und hoffentlich auf bald, ihr Lieben!!!  
  
~~Patty-chan~~ 


End file.
